plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Far Future - Day 27
|FR = A Far Future pinata |before = Far Future - Day 26 |after = Far Future - Day 28}} Prior to the 7.4 update, Far Future - Day 27 was the 27th day of Far Future. It is a Last Stand level. Upon completing the level, the player receives a Far Future pinata. As of the 7.4 update, level expansions were removed from the world maps and placed into epic quests. Because of this, this level is no longer accessible from the map, and must be accessed when the epic quest is available. Difficulty With the combination of the low sun given and dangerous zombies, this is a very difficult level to overcome. Using E.M.Peach and Blover during the level can help, but this also means less sun for setting up defenses. In addition, there are very unexpected Bot Swarm attacks on the first column every wave. Waves 2 4 |zombie2 = 4 2 |note2 = 100% Plant Food |zombie3 = 1 5 |zombie4 = 1 2 4 5 3 1 5 2 4 |note4 = First flag; 100% Plant Food; Bot Swarm! |ambush4 = |zombie5 = 1 2 3 4 5 3 |zombie6 = 1 2 3 4 5 |note6 = 100% Plant Food |zombie7 = 2 4 |zombie8 = 2 4 |note8 = Second flag; Bot Swarm! |ambush8 = |zombie9 = 1 5 |zombie10 = 1 2 3 4 5 3 |note10 = 100% Plant Food |zombie11 = 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie12 = 2 4 |note12 = Final flag; Bot Swarm! |ambush12 = }} Strategies Strategy 1 | Do not edit without my permission! *If you do have it, you may replace Banana Launchers with Missile Toes. Imitating E.M.Peach and Chili Bean is also useful. I recommend that you upgrade Banana Launcher to level 2 first to cheapen them. *Plant Banana Launchers on the first, third, and fifth row on the first column. This leaves about 500 sun for E.M.Peaches, Chili Beans, and Blovers. *Priortize any high health zombies or groups, you may need to use Plant Food if zombies overwhelm you. Chili Beans can help destroy any zombies that sneak by. Do not use Chili Beans against robot zombies or you will lose 50 sun. *Blover if there are too much Jetpack Zombies. *When the "A HUGE WAVE OF ZOMBIES ARE APPROCHING" message appears, prepare your Blover and plant it when "Bot Swarm!" appears. If you mess up once, use an E.M.Peach and deal with the Bug Bot Imps quickly. Do not mess up twice, or you will spend too much sun.}} Strategy 2 Created by *'Required plants:' **Spring Bean **Blover **Primal Potato Mine **E.M.Peach (optional) **Cherry Bomb (optional) *Plant a Spring Bean on any tile of the leftmost column and let's start. *Use Blover to clear out the first a few waves of Disco Jetpack Zombies, but since only one Plant Food is given at the beginning, don't use it too early. Wait until the first wave of Mecha-Football Zombies appear, then use the Spring Bean - Blover combo to clear out the entire lawn. A new Plant Food is received then. *Prepare for the Blover when "A HUGE WAVE OF ZOMBIES ARE APPROACHING!" is shown, and plant it immediately when "BOT SWARM!" is shown to blow away the falling Bug Bot Imps. If you miss the shot, then plant an E.M.Peach to disable the Bug Bot Imps, and use Primal Potato Mine and Cherry Bomb to get rid of them. *Continue like the steps above. Note that for each wave, you can use the Primal Potato Mine to kill the single and very fast Rally Zombie, thus maximally delay the use of your Plant Food. *The Plant Foods received during the level should just be enough to complete this level. No premium content and lawn mower needed. Strategy 3 Created by *'Required plants:' ** ** ** / *Fill the first and third columns with Electric Blueberries, the second column with Celery Stalkers, and the fourth with nuts. *You shouldn't have to do much else aside from boost some EBs in the back to make sure they don't get eaten by imps. Just let your blueberries zap away the zombies. Strategy 4 :An awesome winning strategy for all players who have at least passed Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 5 (see my strategy on Neon Mixtape Tour Day 5 if you haven't beat it) :Created by Required plants: *Celery Stalker *Wall-nut *Cherry Bomb *Rotobaga Setting up #Place one Rotobaga on column 5, row 3. #Place five Wall-nuts on the whole first column. #Place Celery Stalkers in the rest of the tiles until you have only 250 sun left. During the level *Use Cherry Bomb only if things get very rough, like Mecha-Football Zombies or Disco-tron 3000s getting in the first column. Otherwise, do not waste Cherry Bomb. *You might lose your Rotobaga during the level, but now just let the Celery Stalkers do their work. You should lose only one or no lawnmowers. Strategy 5 :Created by *'Required plants:' **Wall-nut **Electric Blueberry *Plant Wall-nuts in the first and fourth columns. *Plant Electric Blueberries in the second and third columns. Strategy 6 :Created by *'Required plants:' **Explode-O-Nut **Celery Stalker **Cold Snapdragon **Electric Peashooter This is what the field should look like: EN CS EP X X X X X X EN CS CD X X X CD EN X EN CS EP X X X CD EN X EN CS CD X X X CD EN X EN CS EP X X X X X X EN = Explode-O-Nut, CD = Cold Snapdragon, CS = Celery Stalker, ES = Electric Peashooter It is advised to have Cold Snapdragon and Electric Peashooter at somewhat high levels. All you really have to do is use Plant Food on the Cold Snapdragon in column 7, row 3 when Mecha-Football Zombies arrive. If Celery Stalker is at a somewhat high level, you won't have to worry about the Explode-O-Nuts at column 1, as Celery Stalker will knock out the Bug Bot Imp quickly before it can get 3-5 bites on the Explode-O-Nuts, possibly before it can get 1 bite on the Explode-O-Nuts. *"Somewhat high level" means when the plant hits Silver Rank or higher. **For Celery Stalker, Cold Snapdragon, Explode-O-Nut, and Electric Peashooter, this means Level 3 or higher. *You will have 0 sun left, which means this strategy isn't the most effective. **This only applies if Celery Stalker costs 50 sun, Cold Snapdragon costs 150 sun, Explode-O-Nut costs 50 sun, and Electric Peashooter costs 200 sun. Strategy 7 :Created by *'Required plants:' **Laser Bean **Snapdragon **Infi-nut **Blover **Primal Potato Mine **Squash/Potato Mine or any plant with low sun cost and can severely damage the Mecha-Football Zombies Fill the first column with Laser Beans and plant an Infi-nut in the middle of the second column. Fill the remaining four tiles with Snapdragons. Start the level and use the Plant Food given on Infi-nut and keep replenishing it whenever the shield becomes hazy. For Bot Swarms use a Blover as soon as the message appears. Two Mecha-Football Zombie arrive at a time. Use a Primal Potato Mine and a Squash or a Potato Mine. If the Mecha-Football Zombie reaches your Infi-nut the battle is over, so take care of it as early as possible and do not forget about Bot Swarms. Strategy 8 :Created by *'Required plants:' **Fire Peashooter (level 4 or higher) **Pepper-mint **Blover Plant Fire Peashooters in the first two columns. Use Blovers whenever too many Disco Jetpack Zombie spawn. Plant a Pepper-mint when a Bot Swarm happens. After you plant down the Pepper-mint, reload it with Plant Food Gallery BetterFuture28.jpeg|By LegendofNickson FF - Day 27.png|By (a simple strategy that requires precise skills) Screenshot_20180110_125200.jpg|By (Note: Use the Blover when the huge wave starts) Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 - Far Future Day 27 Plants vs Zombies 2 - Far Future Day 27- Last Stand - Caulipower Epic Quest Step 2 Far Future Day 27- Plants vs Zombies 2 -New Update 5.9.1-Gameplay 2017 How would you rate Far Future - Day 27's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with three flags Category:Brain Busters Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Last Stand